Long time, No arch!
by Paypay
Summary: A InuYasha and Sailor Moon Cross over. Rei falls into InuYasha's time. Is there a conection between Rei and Kagome? Find out the truth of the matter, and find out what power these two girls gain when they unleash their true identies and powers. Chap. 8 up
1. Falling Hard

Long time, No Arch! Chapter 1: Falling Hard  
  
"Where is Kagome!?" InuYasha's Voice rang through out the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome had other things to tent to like school, family-"  
  
"I miss Kagome too, Atleast Sango is here so I'm not stuck here with you losers.." Shippou sniffled, and clinged to Sango's arm.  
  
"Shippou, Kagome will come back, she always does." Sango said softly.  
  
"So Sango.. if Kagome doesn't come back does that mean you'll bare my child?" Miroku grabbed Sanog's hands looking thoughtfully.  
  
"UGH! Get away you Hentai!" Sango slapped Miroku hard on the head with the first thing she had found; Shippou.  
  
While Shippou, Miroku and Sanog continued fighting in the back. InuYasha starting to walk away, staring up into space..  
  
Soon he reached the well which Kagome comes in and out. to get there and to go home.  
  
"Why does she still come here?" He whispered, leaning on the well and looking down on the well.  
  
Thought, he knew Kagome could never come back if she really wanted to. But of course InuYasha would climb through the well and go get her.  
  
He soon remember when he had hugged her, shooing Shippou and Miroku away and pushing her in the well. Then he had placed a tree in the well so she couldn't return. Plus, he had grabbed her necklace of the Jewls.  
  
"I only wanted her safe.."  
  
Though he always pretended that he felt pretty much nothing for her but as a friend.  
  
Just then Shippou pounced on Inuyasha's shoulder. "InuYasha stop worrying she will be back."  
  
"I'm not worrying! I just need her to get back so she can detect the shards!"  
  
"InuYasha you know she doesn't like to be called a shard detecter. (InuYasha's heart sank) She sees you as a friend and she cares for you and we all know you care for her too InuYasha! (Shippou, your too young to understand!) Stop being a jerk and apologize when she comes back."  
  
Kagome sat on the well's side. "It's almost like I feel him waiting for me on the other side." She mummbled.  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
"Whos InuYasha?"  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
It was some girl around her age. She didn't know her, but she seemed familur and looked a lot like herself.  
  
"Some Jerk but that doesn't matter, who are you?"  
  
"Oh please excuse my manners." The girl smiled brightly. "I am Rei from the temple on the other side of Tokyo, I've heard about your grandfather's shrine and wanted to vist it."  
  
"Oh that really nice, Grandpa will be very pleased! I'm Kagome." Kagome stood and bowed lightly.  
  
Just then Kagome's little brother stummbled into Rei from behind. "Whatc where you stand Kagome! I'm walking here! And whats with the outfit!?"  
  
He thought Rei was Kagome!?  
  
"No, That's Rei from the temple on the other side of Tokyo, I'm Kagome! You twit can't even tell your sister from a stranger!?"  
  
"Oh.Oops I knew she was way too pretty to be you!"  
  
Rei just stood there blinking as the two went into a arguing session.  
  
Just then InuYasha rose from the well, grabbing Kagome's wrist without thinking and pulling her in the well.  
  
"What just happened!?" Rei said not understanding.  
  
"Um.. It was the Cat! Well I gotta go! Bye!" And he ran out.  
  
Rei stepped down the wooden steps when something caught her eye.  
  
It was Kagome's necklace with the Shikon Jewl Shards. "Hmmm.."  
  
Rei put it over her neck, liking it but also remembering to return it.  
  
"The jewl.. Pieces are missing."  
  
Then she leaned over the well.  
  
"I sense a evil presense here.."  
  
Just suddenly two large tentacle shot up from the well's depths and took hold of Rei's neck and dragged her in.  
  
Next time...  
  
"I was pulled into the well by some sort of demon! Whats going on!? Some man with claws and cute ears and a sword is trying to get rid of it! Also Kagome from the shrine is there to help! What should I do? I can't reach the scouts OR Luna! Where am I? Why is this monster attacking me? Should I transform?  
  
I think I'm not in Tokyo anymore.."  
  
Next time on...  
  
Long time no arch! 


	2. The Ocean Demon and the Half breed

Long time, No arch!  
  
Chapter 2: The Ocean Demon and the Half breed  
  
Rei could feel herself becoming weaker, her lungs were losing air.. She couldn't breath.. She was unconscious.  
  
"InuYasha! There it is and it has Rei!"  
  
That.voice. Kagome.  
  
"Kagome stay back!" InuYasha yelled, Drawing his sword and slashing down on the Demon's right side.  
  
Rei felt herself gathering in air.. She was waking up.  
  
"My necklace! It's gone!" Rei had her hand on her neck as if not believing that it was gone. She was on the ground now, she spotting the well close by.  
  
There stood a Squid like monster, ten tentacles. "Huh?" She mumbled, She could see the jewl in its' forehead, shimmering.  
  
"InuYasha! The Shard is in its' forehead!"  
  
.She can see it too? How. Strange.  
  
Rei then saw the one called InuYasha jump up, sword in hand slash down on the demon once more, cutting off two of its tentacles, which grew back.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Rei stood up watching InuYasha and the demon battle.  
  
I've got to transform!  
  
She ran behind a tree out of sight.  
  
InuYasha was now infront of Kagome, sword infront of him. "Stay away from her you piece of-" He raised his sword blocking the Demon's tentacle.  
  
"MARS ARCHER BOW POWER!"  
  
"What the-" InuYasha muttered.  
  
A bright red light shinned from the tree.  
  
Sailor Mars jumped out from behind the tree.  
  
Her Sailor Outfit was gray, red and white. The sleeves ruffled and slightly cut off. And her skirt was the same way. She had bow and arrows apond her back and a red prayer bead wrapped around her hand and a red sign was on her forehead. The sign of Mars.  
  
Her black hair blowed in the wind. "Hey, Tentacle Geek!" She shot hotly.  
  
Kagome, InuYasha and the Ocean demon were all looking at her.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars! Guardian and Princess of Mars and Fire! And Protector of the Future! I am the keeper of the Bow and Arrow! I will show No Mercy to a slime ball and that means you."  
  
She pointed at the Ocean Youkai.  
  
Is this Rei.? Kagome thought.  
  
She drew her bow and arrow. Stringed the arrow.  
  
"Aim for the Shard!"  
  
Sailor Mars nodded. "MARS FIRE ULTIMATE SNIPER!"  
  
Sailor Mars pulled back her string aiming at the demon.  
  
Steady.  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
She released the String and the arrow flew.  
  
Fire lit on it, a bird of fire following it close behind! It made a loud sound of Rage.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The creature groaned in pain as the fire and bird hit the shard in its forehead. Right on Target.  
  
"InuYasha! Finsh it!" Kagome yelled as it fell over.  
  
InuYasha jumped up with great speed and slashed down on it. " TETSAGIA!" It sliced from the middle of the forehead all the way down.  
  
It split in two, then the shard lay between the Corpse.  
  
Rei stepped up and picked up the shard.  
  
"Hey! That's Mine!" InuYash yelled.  
  
Sailor Mars handed the shard to Kagome. "Here Kagome."  
  
"Thanks.." Kagome smiled. "Rei."  
  
"WHAT!? SHES THAT LOW LIFE GIRL A THAT HAD THE SHARD BEFORE!?" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome. you never told me you had a twin."  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY TWIN!"  
  
"She has to be-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"OOMF! OW.."  
  
InuYasha was now on the ground, he spit out some dirt and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"You WENCH!"  
  
"Erm- Excuse me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Rei was already changed back into her normal self while they were fighting.  
  
"Um.well."  
  
"InYasha! Lay Kagome and.. Ooh Twins."  
  
"Miroku this is.."  
  
"Rei and-"  
  
"My, My, My. Kagome you never told me you had a twin." Miroku kissed Rei's hand.  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY TWIN FOR THE LAST TIME-"  
  
But Miroku wasn't really listening. He was now holding both of Rei's hands and Rei was blinking dumbly at him.  
  
"Ms. Rei, Kagome's twin or not, will you bare my child?"  
  
.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Rei had a huge sweatdrop and Miroku was now on the ground holding his face.  
  
"Hentai."  
  
".Pink."  
  
Miroku was looking up Rei's skirt.  
  
"UGH YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Rei kicked Miroku in the stomach hard!  
  
"Mommeh." X_X (( Miroku's face.)  
  
Next time on Long time no Arch!  
  
Miroku sure is a pervert! But Sango and Shippou is really nice! Shippou is Adorable! Kagome is sweet and I don't see how they call us twins. But InuYasha obviously has issues. I think he and Kagome have a thing for each other to tell you the truth. Wanna know why I say that? And who is this Shesshomaru? InuYasha's brother!? Stay tuned and find out next time in.  
  
Long time, No Arch! 


	3. Love lingers but so does evil

Long time, No Arch!  
  
Chapter 3: Love lingers but so does Evil.  
  
"I'm Sango."  
  
"I'm Shippou!"  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Rei smiled brightly at the Exterminer and the little Fox demon.  
  
"I'm Rei."  
  
"Yeah and this is InuYasha, Miroku and remember I'm Kagome. But I think you knew that." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Feh. I'm going to the lake." InuYasha jumped from under the tree they were all sitting and jumped from tree to tree, and out of sight.  
  
"Whats his problem?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh that's just InuYasha." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah he is always a jerk." Shippou followed.  
  
"No he isn't. well he is. but that's just. InuYasha he shows he cares for you in a different way. werid but. at least he cares." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Maybe he has his resons. Maybe he had a bad child hood." Rei answered.  
  
"Yeah your right." Miroku said, "I think he DID have a bad Childhood but no one can change it now. InuYasha is what he is.."  
  
?????????????????????  
  
How can this be. She is just like Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
. No this all must be a dream InuYasha. Wake up.  
  
Though. She is nothing like Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
They are all different.  
  
Hmmm. Kagome.  
  
InuYasha had fell alseep, his arms crossed behind his head, laying beside the lake.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Hmm? Kagome?"  
  
InuYasha opened a eye to see Kagome leaning over him, a bit too close to him.  
  
"Kagome back up!" He moved away with a snicker. "You don't have to get so close. Jeez."  
  
"Ugh. InuYasha I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, because you've been gone for hours." Kagome said a mix of anger and sadness in her face.  
  
"Well I don't need anyone to come look for me everytime I decided to go to the lake." InuYasha said hotly.  
  
"Fine! I hope Naraku and Shesshomaru find you, Because I wont be here to help you!" Kagome yelled standing up, getting off her knees.  
  
InuYasha looked up at her. "Yeah and where do you think your going?"  
  
"Home!" She ran off.  
  
"Ugh! Kagome wait!" InuYasha jumped after her.  
  
"Huh? Kagome!" Kagome had grabbed Rei by the arm and dragged her away. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"We're going back home!"  
  
"Why?! We can go back any time! Why are you in a rush!"  
  
"I can't stand to see InuYasha again!"  
  
"What was all that about?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"I'm guessing InuYasha ticked her off."  
  
"Yeah but I don't remember her ever being so mad and going home." "Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Shes heading for the well, Whats going on-"  
  
Sango stopped, because InuYasha had already jumped up for the well.  
  
Kagome had reached the well with Rei.  
  
"Come on Rei." Kagome jumped over the side into the well.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
InuYasha had grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
"Please Kagome. I am really sorry."  
  
"Then do me a favor and let me go!"  
  
"Please Kagome.!"  
  
Kagome blushed deeply as she looked up into the eyes of InuYasha. For once they were not filled with anger..  
  
InuYasha had noticed her staring into his eyes, and that her cheeks were now a rosey color. He loved it when she blushed. mostly when she blushed because of him.  
  
He blushed deeply waiting for her reply.  
  
".F-Fine." Kagome looked away, now her face was almost red as a cherry.  
  
InuYasha pulled her up by the arm before taking her waist and pulling her out.  
  
Which he figured out that wasn't such a good Idea..  
  
The two were blushing deeply, as they were in a hugging position a bit TOO close.  
  
They both pulled away, turning backs on each other, still blushing. When they just noticed Rei had been watching the whole thing and giggling softly about it.  
  
Kagome looked up at her and blushed. "S-Sorry, guess we wont being going home today."  
  
"It's not a problem." Rei smiled, still wondering what Luna and the others were thinking. "Well I guess we can go back with the others, I supose."  
  
"Right." Kagome and InuYasha said still avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
Rei giggled, as they walked back towards Camp.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at the way InuYasha and Kagome would glance at each others every few mintues and blush.  
  
It's so sweet.Rei thought.  
  
When they reached Camp, Sango, Shippou and Miroku looked at them all like they were crazy, mostly InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome sat on Oppisate sides of the group. Which the rest all took note of and exchanged grinning looks.  
  
Rei leaned over Sango's ear and InuYasha and Kagome glared at the two.  
  
"Isn't it soo cute how they are acting? I wish I had my Camera." Rei giggled as she whispered in Sango's ear.  
  
Sango giggled then sweatdropped and whispered, "Whats a Camera?"  
  
Rei sweatdropped.  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome slightly blushing and slightly with a sadish look on his face, obviously wanting to be with her at the moment.  
  
Kagome's eyes met InuYasha's and they both blushed and looked away, smiling slightly.  
  
Sango and Rei giggled at this.  
  
Shippou kept muttering, "I don't get it." Scratching his head.  
  
And Miroku shook his head grinning.  
  
Miroku crawled over near InuYasha, and InuYasha threw him a dirty look, "What?"  
  
Miroku grinned, "InuYasha your gonna get it on tonight aren't you?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Everyone looked at InuYasha.  
  
"With Kagome.." Miroku continued grinning.  
  
InuYasha's lip started tremmbling from being so mad and balled up his fists. "HELL NO! MIROKU! I SHOULD KILL YOU!"  
  
Rei and Sango giggled, inching away from Miroku and InuYasha sweatdropping.  
  
While Shippou was sitting on Kagome's lap, Both of them blinking at the two dumbly.  
  
"I was kidding InuYasha! Honest!" Miroku sweatdropped, laughing nervously and inched away from him.  
  
"Yeah sure." InuYasha snarled. "But next time, if you ever say something like that again I swear I will kill you, You Perverted Monk!" InuYasha had his grip good on Miroku's collar, growling.  
  
"OK, OK." Miroku laughed nervously.  
  
Kagome blushed deeply when InuYasha looked at her and let go of Miroku's collar.  
  
He blushed slightly and moved over beside her.  
  
Shippou wondered what InuYasha was doing, "Um, InuYasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome's holding me right now, so yeah." Shippou smiled nervously.  
  
InuYasha growled. "That's Okay Shippou, I don't want Kagome to hold me."  
  
"Then what do you want her to do?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, but Kagome and Shippou. InuYasha started to laugh nervously, "Just d-"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Rei shot Inu a dirty look.  
  
"Just to be friends." InuYasha looked away still sweatdropping.  
  
"Really InuYasha?"  
  
"Hmm?" InuYasha turned to Kagome, still coming close to look like a cherry.  
  
Kagome was blushing slightly, "Do you see me as a friend?"  
  
"Of course Kagome. and-" "And.?"  
  
Shippou's right eye twitched and InuYasha hit him hard in the head and he fell over. X.x ( (Shippou)  
  
"And.. A Shard detector." InuYasha laughed nervously, knowing that wasn't even CLOSE to what he wanted to say.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, like the others.  
  
"A shard detector? Ooh I feel sooo special InuYasha thank you."  
  
"Yeah well what do you feel for me.?"  
  
"Uh." Kagome blushed.  
  
Should I say it? I can't. its too embarrassing.  
  
They all noticed her blushing like a cherry.  
  
"A friend of course. and."  
  
"And.?" InuYasha got his hope built up, his dog ears standing straight up waiting for those words he wanted to her, "More" Or "Maybe More."  
  
"And." Kagome smiled at InuYasha and leaned over, petting his dog ears and they tweaked. "A dumb cute mutt." She smiled brightly.  
  
InuYasha's right eye was now twitching, and he sweatdropped. "I am not a dumb mutt."  
  
"Not cute either." Miroku followed.  
  
InuYasha growled and Miroku waved his hand in a way for sorry Sorry!  
  
InuYasha couldn't take it. Kagome was leaning over him playing with his ears. her sent was driving him nuts.  
  
He couldn't help but close his eyes and sniff in her sent deeply.  
  
Kagome noticed this and blushed moving away.  
  
So did the rest, and Sango and Rei giggled and Shippou just twitched while Miroku grinned.  
  
InuYasha thought it over. and stood up, "Kagome follow me." He said blushing slightly but looking into the forest trying not to be seen and saying it in a deep voice. "Um.Okay." Kagome blinked and stood up following InuYasha into the forest once he moved.  
  
Rei and Sango giggled harder.  
  
Miroku grinned, Yep, hes gonna get it on tonight!  
  
Shippou sweared under his breath, "I had Kagome first, she was holding me and now InuYasha stole her and." He went on and on pouting.  
  
Sango noticed and giggled, petting behind his ear, "You'll understand when your older."  
  
Shippou sweatdropped and gave her the, "Don't tell me that crap." Look.  
  
?????????????????????  
  
InuYasha reached a clear field only with high grass and sat down close to the edge of the forest but out of view, and Kagome followed, sitting infront of him blinking.  
  
InuYasha stared at her blushing.  
  
Kagome blushed, "What?"  
  
He didn't answer..  
  
"What!?"  
  
He still didn't answer.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She rose her hand to hit him in the head, but he grabbed her hand, making sure not to hurt her.  
  
She blinked looking at her hand, and blushed. "Huh?"  
  
"K-Kagome."  
  
"I-I-InuYasha?!?"  
  
"K..Kagome. I."  
  
"InuYasha." Kagome looked away, "I know your feelings for me are not real, you only show them towards me because I look like Kik-"  
  
InuYasha lifted her chin, turning her head back to him.  
  
She started to breathe a bit heaiver.  
  
"No. Kagome. I only want you.. I."  
  
"INUYASHA!? KAGOME!?" Came Miroku's voice.  
  
"Damnit." InuYasha growled letting go of Kagome's hand and chin. "Can't I get any time alone with Kagome?" He muttered.  
  
Kagome blushed hearing his words.  
  
Miroku came up beside them, panting. "We have to go!"  
  
"WHY!?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Because Sesshomaru is here!"  
  
"Hmm. I've see you've warned them monk." Came Sesshomaru's calm voice. They all looked up above them. It was Sesshomaru alright. With Jaken by his side, floating in the air.  
  
InuYasha snickered standing up, spreading out his arms infront of Kagome who was now standing. "What do you want!?"  
  
"Hmph. What do you think? I've returned for MY Sword, Tetsagai." Sesshomaru smirked slightly.  
  
"This sword is Mine you, Idiot!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Well. not for long brother."  
  
Sesshomaru had moved so quickly, almost a blur and moved behind Kagome, grabbing her by the neck, putting his poisnous (sp? X.x) Claw to her throat.  
  
Kagome made no movement or sound but closed her eyes as if praying.  
  
InuYasha drew his sword, now facing them.  
  
"Let her go, She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
I can't use my wind tunnel with him holding Kagome. it's Immpossible.Miroku thought.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned, "I know your feelings for her InuYasha. I watched."  
  
"How dare you, you Bastard!"  
  
"I-Inu.Yasha." Kagome said almost in a chokeing voice.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned, "Give me the Tetsagai and I will hand over your Human without harming her."  
  
"N-No." Kagome's soft voice came. She knew how important that sword was to InuYasha.  
  
God. What am I going to do.? InuYasha thought.  
  
InuYasha said nothing but growled.  
  
Sesshomaru could see he was in great thought, "Look, Brother. I'll make you a deal. I'll keep the girl till you decided.. I'll be at my castle. Come Jaken."  
  
Sesshomaru was gone within moments of blur.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!"  
  
InuYasha launched his sword at Jaken who was a bit slow and yelling, "Wait for me my lord!! AHHHH!!" He vanished before the sword hit him.  
  
InuYasha was on his knees the Tetsagia beside him, growling. "..I will kill him. How dare he take Kagome away from me.."  
  
He will Pay.  
  
Next time on.. Long time, no arch!  
  
"Kagome here! I'm Kidnapped! By Sesshomaru! Whats going on.? Hes saying all these freaky things to me. I'm totally Creeped out! I know Sesshomaru now wants me to detect the Shards for him and Naraku! No Matter how sweet his words are and what he does to me I will never betray InuYasha! InuYasha has come for me! I knew he would! Be careful InuYasha! Whos these girls dressed up in the little school uniform things like Rei was.? Okay. I am sooo freaked out right now!"  
  
Stay tuned to.. Long time, No Arch! 


	4. Time to rescue Kagome!

Long time, No Arch! Chapter 4: Time to rescue Kagome!  
  
?????????????????????  
  
Seriously if your looking from Lemony fanfics. None here. I don't write them! I write kinky parts but I keep it PG 13 ^_^;;; So if you aren't 13 or don't like Kinky parts do not read the Shesshomaru and Kagome Parts. X_x;;;;; My friend was picking on me when I read it to her because I RARLEY write Kinky parts. Well I do it all the time really ^_^ I just don't put them up. -___-;;;; So anyway, I hope you LOVE this Chapter as much as I do, but I so loved the Chapter 3 ^^;;; Buh Bye now!  
  
?????????????????????  
  
InuYasha stood growling, "Come on Miroku, Lets get Rei, Sango and Shippou and go to Shesshomaru's castle." He sheathes his sword.  
  
"Right." Miroku said feeling slightly guilty of Kagome's capture.  
  
When they reached the camp, Shippou was sleeping in Rei's arms and Rei was on the verge of falling asleep but Sango was wide awake.  
  
"Whats going on?" Sango asked, looking at their angry and sad faces. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Shes gone." InuYasha growled.  
  
"She went home?"  
  
"No. Shesshomaru kidnapped her." Miroku answered.  
  
"That's why we gotta go now before he does something bad to her." InuYasha said, worry carrying in his voice.  
  
Sango nodded and she stood tapping Rei's forehead and she woke up. "Lets go." Sango whispered. "Why?"  
  
"Kagome's kidnapped."  
  
Rei stood up, Shippou dropping to the ground with a thud and she looked down at the little Fox Youkai. @__@ ( (Shippou)  
  
Rei picked him up carrying him in her arms.  
  
"Oh great." InuYasha said looking a bit madder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome has the shards around her neck, he will take them!" Miroku said it knowing what InuYasha meant.  
  
"It's not as important as Kagome's safety."  
  
They all looked at InuYasha, he finally admitted he cared more for Kagome than anything else.  
  
"Come on! Just don't stand there! We have to get Kagome!"  
  
They set off for Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
?????????????????????  
  
Where am I? I can't remember anything. wait.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, she was lying in a soft bed that had a dark maroon color of Satan sheets.  
  
"I see you've awoken." Came Sesshomaru's voice.  
  
Where is he? I can't see him.  
  
Kagome looked around, trying to spot Sesshomaru. "Where are you?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, as he continued to linger in the shadows of the room. "I am here."  
  
Kagome looked towards the dark corner and could have sworn she saw bright red eyes.  
  
Within Seconds, Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru had moved, pinning her down by her shoulders on the bed, he had moved fast.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome yelled trying to fight for freedom.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked again, which made Kagome blush. "I don't wish to harm you, only get close to you." He leaned down to kiss Kagome but she spit in his face.  
  
He pulled back whipping his face on his sleeve. "You wench. How dare you spit in my face." " I'd rather die then let you kiss me."  
  
He smirked once again. "Is that a Challenge?" He put his claw to her neck once more.  
  
"Go ahead." Kagome closed her eyes waiting for pain but it never came.  
  
When she opened her eyes, he was sitting on the side of the bed. "I want to watch InuYasha's face when I kill you."  
  
"But first I'll take these." Sesshomaru had grabbed the necklace from Kagome's neck with the shards.  
  
"No! Please give them back! I'll do anything if you just give them back!"  
  
"Anything.?"  
  
Kagome swallowed the breath that was stuck in her throat.  
  
"No, human. I'll pass. I need these for Naraku."  
  
"Also..." He began again. "I hear you can detect the shards.." A smirk grew on his face when her face when even horrified.  
  
No. I will never help him or Naraku find the shards! I'd never betray InuYasha. No matter what they say or do to me.  
  
Hmm. I don't think she'd say yes to this. Maybe I should persuade her.  
  
Sesshomaru pinned her down by the shoulders once more but in a softer state.  
  
Damnit Whats her name again.? . Kagome. Right.  
  
"Kagome." He leaned down making a purring sound in her ear.  
  
No this isn't right. Sesshomaru is never sweet like this. He is trying to get me over on his side. what a Jerk.  
  
"Get off me." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru growled seeing she wasn't falling for it. "Listen here you wench." His grip got tighter on her shoulders and she groaned.  
  
"I don't care what you want. I will see my Brother fall to his knees, and have that sword. And you're the perfect one to help me do this." He smirked his evil smirk again.  
  
Kagome hated that smirk. Why me? Why couldn't I just be a stupid idiot woman InuYasha had no care for and then maybe he wouldn't be going through this. well. soon anyway.She swallowed her pride.  
  
"I will help you detect the shards, and you can do whatever you wish with me, but don't use me against Inuyasha or my friends, and please don't take his sword."  
  
Sesshomaru thought a little on this.  
  
"Deal.."  
  
Wow that was easy.  
  
?????????????????????  
  
They reached his castle.  
  
InuYasha looked up at it, hatred shinning in his eyes. He was pissed.  
  
"Lets go.."  
  
"Wait we just can't go without a plan. We don't know what Position he has Kagome in."  
  
InuYasha growled, thinking about what Positions his brother could have Kagome in at the moment. "Yeah well what else are we suppose to do!?"  
  
I wish the girls were here. then Ami could probley get a scan of where Kagome is.  
  
"I know. Shippou!?" Rei said looking at him. "I need that shard you were hiding from InuYasha to give to Kagome, can I use it?"  
  
"Err." Shippou said climbing on Rei's shoulder. "Don't let him get me."  
  
"WHAT!? YOU WERE HIDING A SHARD FROM ME!? WHY YOU LITTLE."  
  
"InuYasha calm down. I'm gonna go back to my time to get my friends."  
  
"Yeah and Whats your little girlfriends gonna do for us?" InuYasha snarled.  
  
Rei growled. "I'll be back. Don't go in the castle till I return."  
  
Rei ran into the forest for the well, which she had a while of running to do.  
  
?????????????????????  
  
Kagome's scream rang loudly in his ear.  
  
Shesshomaru slapped her, leaving a mark on her face.  
  
"I thought we had a deal."  
  
"Yes but I never said I'd give in."  
  
He growled.  
  
Why can't he leave me alone.I'd rather be with Kogaru at the moment. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"It's none of your concern!"  
  
Shesshomaru kissed her deeply, a very forceful kiss, his claws were pinning her down greatly on the bed.  
  
Kagome fought hard to try and escape this kiss.  
  
He broke the kiss, but their noses were still touching and she was glaring deeply into his dark eyes.  
  
"Don't hide your heart from me, Human."  
  
"I care nothing for you. I love InuYasha."  
  
"How can you love that hanyou!?" Shesshomaru growled.  
  
"You wouldn't understand because you have no heart!"  
  
His eyes widened..  
  
She was right. He had felt something for that little human Rin but what about other Humans or. demons? Not many..  
  
She could tell she had hit him hard with her insult.  
  
"Now get off me."  
  
"Do you wish to know why I have no love for you Humans?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they are all like you.."  
  
"Morons.and idiots." He spat harshly.  
  
"Your mother was a human, how can you-?"  
  
He had kissed her again but broke away quickly. "I have no care for my Mother. Shes dead."  
  
"Now shut up, girl."  
  
She groaned as his claws had penetrated her shoulders hard to hold her down.  
  
He could feel her body go even tenser. "Relax..."  
  
His words were slightly soothing to her ears, so she closed her eyes a picture of InuYasha there.. The picture of him admitting he cared for her.  
  
Shesshomaru kissed her once again, a softer kiss. And his claws loosened up. His breath drifted deeper, as he took in her sweet sent. He now knew why InuYasha had felt so greatly towards this human...  
  
His left claw moved from her shoulder, running down her thigh and then up it again but moving up under her school uniform's skirt.  
  
She breathed heavily.  
  
Just think it's Inuyasha.It's InuYasha's hand moving in for the kill.  
  
He could feel her body relaxed. What could she possibly be thinking?  
  
Relax.  
  
Her body jumped slightly and her heart skipped a beat. He was teasing her, feeling her soft skin. He wondered what InuYasha would do or say if he'd seen him doing this.. He smirked at the thought.  
  
Kagome breathed heaiver as his hand moved up her shirt now..  
  
Did he really have to do this? He'd never shown any Affection towards her at all. Was he just horny and was using her to get it out of his system?  
  
"Please.. Stop." He grinned but said nothing, rubbing his cheek against hers.  
  
Oh god. Okay Kagome take it easy. it's just InuYasha No need to fear.  
  
She still had her eyes closed pretending it was InuYasha. But would InuYasha ever Possibly do something like this to her?  
  
His touch would be softer.She thought.  
  
?????????????????????  
  
Rei fell into the well screaming, before she grabbed the edge of the well when she had reached the edge of the side to her world.  
  
By the time she had stood up she heard Serena's voice scream, "WAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Rei came up behind her and the other girls; Mina, Lita, Ami and Serena.  
  
She tapped Serena's shoulder, "Well you please shut up meatball head, I just got back and your giving me a head ache already."  
  
"REI!!!" They all yelled turning around.  
  
Rei smiled.  
  
Serena then dropped the smiled and glared, "Are you telling me I annoyed you already, Rei?"  
  
"Jeez, Serena don't you even listen." Rei said, as everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Look.." Rei said before anyone spoke. "Wheres Luna and Artemis?"  
  
"Right here!" Luna's voice came as Mina and Ami parted so Luna and Artimis could step in.  
  
"Whats up, Rei? Haven't seen you for a while." Artemis said.  
  
"First things first.. Why'd you come out of that well? What were doing down there?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'll explain later- But.. what are you guys doing at Kagome's shrine?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well we came looking for you, it had been a couple days since we've seen you." Ami said.  
  
"Ooo Rei have you been hiding out here to skip school?" Serena came in and then inched away behind Mina.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"No Serena.. I'll remember that later." Rei said with a growl. "But right now we've got to go through the well!"  
  
"Why? Theres bugs and spiders in there!" Mina and Serena said together.  
  
Rei sweatdropped. "Look if you don't do it, I'll ask Lita not to give you both that special Cheese cake she made just for you."  
  
Mina, Serena, Lita and Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"What Cheese Cake?" Lita said whispering in Rei's ear looking slightly confused.  
  
"The one you don't plan on making. Go with it." Rei whispered back.  
  
"Oh that's right." Lita explained. ^_^;;; ( (Lita) "I totally forgot about that Cheese cake I was making, but I really wont make it if we don't go down that creepy old well."  
  
"Can we wear Bug-OFF! Suits and bring the spray cans too?" Mina asked.  
  
They sweatdropped.  
  
"Lets just go. And I'll explain once we reach the other side." Rei said.  
  
They all nodded still looking slightly confused.  
  
"WAIIITT!" Serena screamed. "What about Darien?"  
  
"We don't have time, Serena. We have to go NOW!" Rei said worrying for Kagome.  
  
"I'll go get Darien." Artemis said.  
  
"First you'll have to go through the well and I'll give you the shard. Then you can come back out."  
  
"Shard?" They all asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"Alright lets go!" They all walked down the steps and walked around the sides, Ami holding Luna and Mina holding Artemis.  
  
"Okay lets go." Lita and Rei said.  
  
They all jumped.  
  
Next time on... Long time, No Arch!  
  
"Oh My God!! Serena here! Rei's got us going in this creepy old well, after threatening us with Lita's Cheesecake. -_-;;;; But she wouldn't let us wait for Darien! So Artemis is going back for him. She explains about this werid creepy place we are in. She says it's the Fedual Japan or however you spell it. And she says we have to rescue this girl named Kagome? And InuYasha is waiting for us.? This is creepy! Oh whos that hunk holding Kagome at her own will? And someone other people show up! Love to tell you but I'd spoil the surpise. Well see ya next time!"  
  
Stay Tuned to... Long time, No Arch! 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Long time, No Arch!  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed.  
  
Reviews: (THANKIES! XD) Pyro*Chic: ^_^ Dats ok, Sometimes it's even better when you read two chaps. At once. XD koosei: ^_________^ I know can't cheesecake put a spell on all of us like that? X_X; Witchblood13: I know. O_o; But Fluffy @_______@;  
  
"These are the Women you plain to help beat Shesshomaru with!?" InuYasha Gaped.  
  
Lita balled up her fist but it only made InuYasha madder mocking her.  
  
"Now listen here you creep!!!"  
  
"Come on guys, we aren't here to argue, we are here to save Kagome!" Rei said moving between the Furious hanyou and angry Scout.  
  
"Whatever. Lets just move on, There's' no telling if Kagomes alive or not!" Sango said.  
  
"She better be alive," InuYasha mumbled. "Or Shesshomaru is a dead dog."  
  
"I have to use the bathroom."  
  
Shesshomaru stared at Kagome in disbelief. She had to use the Bathroom! The Bathroom! Now, at this moment-Whoa. Ahehehe. He grinned to himself.  
  
"Let me show you the way."  
  
"I'm sure I can find it on my own, thanks. I am a detector."  
  
How Lame. "No, Jaken may be around and he is known to hump legs."  
  
Kagome stared up at Shesshomaru as if he was crazy.  
  
"Well do you have to go or are you gonna' sit there until you go right there?"  
  
Kagome stood up. And once she did, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"I'm serious, I could of found it on my own." Kagome said nodding trying to convince him.  
  
"Are you not afraid of Jaken trying to hump you!?"  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
After turning a few corridors they finally reached a red door.  
  
"Here we are. This is the bathroom." Shesshomaru said.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll be out in a moment." Kagome opened the door and entered, but when she turned around to close the door he had already entered.  
  
"How am I suppose to use the bathroom with you in here?" She said, relaxing her hands on her hips and giving him that 'No, No' Look.  
  
"Jaken could come in and start humping. because. err. there is no lock! See, Aha!" Shesshomaru said pointing to the door. He was right, there was no lock on the door.  
  
"So I would scream bloody murder and you could come." She said shaking her head. "Out! Out!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
I see why InuYasha is afraid of her sometimes. Grr. She's evol. evol I tell you! Pure Evol!  
  
"No."  
  
"OUT!" Kagome said starting to sweat.  
  
"No." Shesshomaru said taking a step closer towards her.  
  
Kagome took a few steps backwards, putting her back against the wall.  
  
"I think you need to bathe, Ne?" He grinned as he saw her face turn red.  
  
"N-No I-"  
  
He placed his finger to her lips as he stepped so close their noses were almost touching. "You have three choices." He said, playing with her skirt, getting her excited and even redder.  
  
"A. Refuse and die. B. Try to escape and die. Or. C. Give in and get it on!"  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed.  
  
I either give in to him. or. die.  
  
"Here it is!" Sango reported.  
  
"Okay lets go." InuYasha said walking forward.  
  
"But we don't even know our plan!?" Sailor Mercury yelled.  
  
"So!? What are we going to do?" InuYasha said turning around.  
  
"Well, we can't go in without a plan right?" Miroku spoke.  
  
"We've did it before right?" Shippou answered.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Shesshomaru's little brother InuYasha."  
  
"JAKEN! Where is Shesshomaru you little creep, what's he did with Kagome!?"  
  
"Hey hey hey!!! Don't touch me!" Jaken jumped back avoiding InuYasha's grabbing claw. "All I know is, it seems their getting a bit close." He grinned.  
  
"What do you mean!?" InuYasha growled narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I knew he was trying to get some with Kagome. I knew it! You just can't resist a teenage girl in a short skirt! Mm!" Miroku yelled out-loud staring at Lita's skirt. "Ahh. Heres another. AHHH! Teenage girls in mini skirts surround me! It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a-"  
  
"OW!!!" Miroku grabbed his head where he received a huge bump.  
  
"Shut up you creep. Look at my skirt one more time and I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" Sailor Jupiter snickered.  
  
"Okeh Momma." Miroku pouted. "Does that mean looking at your chest is okay?"  
  
"GRR!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it!" He said hiding behind Sango.  
  
Sango lifted her leg back and kicked hard in between the legs, and snickered.  
  
"Heh. He deserved it. Still save that for Shesshomaru girls." InuYasha said shaking his head, then looked at Jaken once more.  
  
But he was gone.  
  
"No! Now he'll report us to Shesshomaru!" Rei cried.  
  
"Lets move in!"  
  
"I will never betray InuYasha!"  
  
"Then you'll die!"  
  
Shesshomaru grabbed her by the wrists and threw her back up against the wall.  
  
She didn't fight. She was weak. Then he noticed the blood dripping from her shoulders.  
  
How.?  
  
He remember now. Pinning her hard down to his bed. he must of.  
  
Her head hung to one side as tears started to pour from her eyes silently.  
  
His heart sank. He'd never felt guilty of hurting a human, hurting anyone.  
  
"SHESSHOMARU!!! LORD SHESSHOMARU!!!"  
  
Shesshomaru turned his head and saw Jaken behind them.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you sir!" Jaken coughed. "But InuYasha and his group is here! And it seems there is more women with him and they are in mini skirts!!!"  
  
Shesshomaru narrowed his eyes trying to figure it out.  
  
Mini skirts.  
  
He looked back at Kagome.  
  
These women.Must be from Kagome's time. Hmm.  
  
"Rei. InuYasha. You came."  
  
"Shut up." Shesshomaru growled, his guilt long gone.  
  
"Jaken. Leave at once and protect the Castle. I want to deal with this only with Miss. Kagome here."  
  
"Yes sir!" And Jaken disappeared.  
  
"Look!!! Is that-"  
  
Shesshomaru walked towards the group, Kagome in his arms with her eyes partly open.  
  
InuYasha drew his sword, growling.  
  
Shesshomaru grinned as he stopped a few yards from the group. "So. Little Brother. You've brought some new friends I see. I suppose you really want this Human back?"  
  
"You got it! Your not getting away with this! We're the sailor Scouts!" All the sailor scouts stepped up.  
  
InuYasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
"Campion of love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Venus here!" Sailor Venus winked.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter in the flesh!"  
  
"We will right wrongs and overcome evil doers, and that means you!" The scouts yelled.  
  
"How cute." Shesshomaru grinned. "But it seems you are in the wrong Era."  
  
"See I told you Rei, I didn't want your friends here just to flash your little skirts at him!" InuYasha growled.  
  
Shesshomaru laughed. "Kagome's been flashing her skirt a lot today."  
  
InuYasha growled. "Why you." He ran at Shesshomaru at full speed, but Shesshomaru quickly moved to the side.  
  
"No, No, No. Now we don't want to hurt Kagome." Shesshomaru said making InuYasha look straight at Kagome.  
  
He noticed the blood. Why didn't he smell it and recognize it right away!?  
  
"What did you do to her!?"  
  
"She brought it upon her self, Like this." He grinned as he ran his claw along Kagome's Thigh making her groan as the blood poured out.  
  
"You're a dead dog you know that!" InuYasha growled loudly, pissed off as ever.  
  
"I'm not dead yet am I?"  
  
"YGH! WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sailor Mars. She was on her knees and tears were streaming down her face. Her star symbol appeared.  
  
"Kagome. the Mars Symbol."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
They all looked towards Kagome and Shesshomaru and on Kagome's forehead was the Mars symbol.  
  
"What.?" Shesshomaru whispered staring down at her.  
  
Slowly Kagome started to float out of Shesshomaru's arms and to stand on the ground as a Tara appeared on her head and she opened her eyes weakly as a red aura surrounded her. What is this.? I. I feel. connected to. Rei now. Rei.!  
  
Its alright Kagome.Now you know your real power.  
  
Sailor Mars smiled up at Kagome as she stood up. "I knew. something was special about you Kagome. You are my cousin. of the royal court."  
  
"I remember now." Kagome said turning her head and looking up at the sky, her eyes almost like a mirror of the sky itself.  
  
"Along time ago. there was war on the Moon. which I was visiting with you, Princess. Battle broke out everywhere on the moon and we tried hard to defeat the foe. that's how I came to earth. when Princess Serenity's mother sent all of you to Earth." She looked back at Sailor Mars and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a bow and arrow appeared in Kagome's hands blazing with fire.  
  
"I was bound to protect the shrine on Mars. at home." She whispered. "Then to protect Earth. but I lost memory."  
  
Sailor Mars stepped forward and touched Kagome's hand. "You remember now.though." She smiled.  
  
"So, Kagome is. Royal.?" InuYasha asked staring in belief as the others.  
  
"Yes." Luna smiled. "She isn't a sailor scout. But I remember her now, She was protector of the Shrine on Mars and then to help in the battle on the Moon." She nodded.  
  
"That changes nothing," Shesshomaru growled rising up his poisoned claw, which was glowing a bright green. "Just because she's a Priestess and Royal of another planet. Doesn't mean I can't kill her. InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha growled. "You keep your filthy paws off her!"  
  
"MARS BLAZING DISASTOR TWIN!"  
  
A huge blazing twister of fire burned up, then another surrounding Shesshomaru like a ring of fire closing in on him.  
  
"What is this!?"  
  
Shesshomaru looked up and the way the fire had started up and saw two young girls with mini skirts staring back at him, only through the fire. He jumped up as the fire had closed in completely and swirled around like a whirl- Pool for moments. He winced once in air where the fire had caught him on the back, barely.  
  
He landed.  
  
He looked up and to his surprise Kagome had fell to her knees no so far away from him; InuYasha at her side slipping a strand of fallen black hair behind her ear.  
  
"Kagome." He heard his brother whisper. He noticed the soft caring tone in his voice, and the friendly concerned look in his eyes.  
  
.He loves her. and She loves him.I long for something like that.  
  
Shesshomaru turned his back to the crowd. "We'll meet again." He jumped up and out of site.  
  
You just wait Shesshomaru. I wont forgive you for doing this to her. Ever.  
  
Till next time on..  
  
LONG TIME NO, ARCH!!!  
  
"InuYasha is freaking me out again. He is acting a lot nicer than Usual. Miroku has been getting in a lot of trouble lately. But I can't believe I'm royal. Me!? Kagome!? Freaks me out too. And being cousins to Rei, too! I see no resemblance at all. Why people say we look like twins, I have no clue! Things are weirder than before, and seems a lot more dangerous. I can feel my power ruining through my veins since the memory. But it seems like someone is watching us. Who? And why? Could it be Shesshomaru? What did Shesshomaru really want.?"  
  
Till next time on..  
  
LONG TIME NO, ARCH!!! 


	6. Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz…

Long time, no Arch! Part 6: Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz...  
  
Hours past and the sky grew dark as the group huddled around the open fire... No one knew when Shesshomaru would be back and whom he would be back for. InuYasha growled at the thought of his older brother with Kagome... How could he kidnap Kagome like that! She had nothing to do with their affairs. Yet... Shesshomaru knew how much InuYasha cared for Kagome... Loved Kagome. Is that the reason he kidnapped Kagome? Probably...  
  
Cricket's music sounded loudly, unseen from human and demon eyes in this pitch-black forest. They all stared at the blazing fires before them, thoughts rushing through their heads. Wondering what would happen next...  
  
InuYasha's eyes would glance from Kagome's dark face to the hot fire. He wanted to know what happened... but why would she tell him of all people? If she told anyone that would be Sango... Darn Women... If he couldn't be alone with her now, at least maybe tomorrow he could. Somehow.  
  
Miroku of course was happy now that Kagome was back and that old evil stupid retarded mutt of a brother to InuYasha was out of the picture... for now anyhow. Now he had all these lovely women around him. Young, Beautiful girlys all in skirts... Mini skirts not counting Sango...  
  
"Toodle, Deedle, Doopie, Dooo..." Miroku said boredly as he poked at the fire with a stick. Shippou stared at him wondering what he could be so happy about... Kagome was kidnapped a few hours ago and she was hurt! DUH!  
  
Kagome was resting, or seemed to be, was laying on a blanket Sango laid out for her. Kaede had come over an hour ago and stared healing her wounds. Yet, she gave direct orders for her to rest her should blades. Probably even the rest of her body after being kidnapped. There was no telling what that filthy mutt had done to the poor girl.  
  
Miroku getting slightly bored and aggravated from the silence scooted over beside Lita, humming as he swung his arm around the teenager's neck. He soon looked over into the freaked-out- girl's face. "Hello, Lita. Kekekekekeke... It seems we have much in common... I mean... I am male you are female... I'm single, looking, are you single and looking? Of course you are," He said as Lita nodded, her left eye twitching. "Shall we have a little chat in the hot spring over there? Kekekeke."  
  
WHHHAAAAAAMMMM!!!!  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU PERVETED LITTLE MONK!" Lita screamed as she threw the Monk over her shoulder and into a huge old tree.  
  
"Ow!" Miroku cried out as a huge lump gather up on the top of his head. "That was uncalled for... all you had to say was yes... Jeez."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Miroku gathered himself up, getting angry stares from the others. He pretended not to notice as he swooped down between Mina and Serena. "Ahh," He said with a huge nice grin planted on his face as he put both arms around the two blondes. "Blondes... Blondes are nice. I like Blondes. I don't see many Blondes. You're both beautiful blondes. I like Blondes. Do you like Blondes? I like Blondes. Lets talk blondes. We can talk in the spring, just the three of us... Ahh, Blon—"  
  
"How dare you move from one woman to another like a leach. Love is pure and you should only feel for one woman. And that ones mine!"  
  
Everyone looked up at a tall built man in a tuxedo with a white cat upon his shoulder, standing on a limb of a strong tree, his cape waving in the wind behind him, and the moon lit up his features to top it all off. He was Tuxedo Mask!  
  
Miroku didn't like the whole fact of being pinned to a tree by a rose. But at least he got to keep the rose, right? "Hey! We can all share!" The Monk protested in a polite tone.  
  
"No we cannot! Serena is my future wife! I will not tolerate you hitting on my future wife AND future MOTHER of my future CHILD!" The masked man proclaimed boldly.  
  
Serena drooled, "My Hero..."  
  
"Well if she's that important to you..." Miroku said meekly, still hanging by the rose. "What about the rest of them?" He said glancing at the other girls huddled around the fire who stared up at Tuxedo Mask as if they were in deep despair.  
  
"As long as you don't touch Serena. Have at em'!"  
  
"TRADER!!!"  
  
"Hmmm.... Shesshomaru...." Kagome muttered moaned in her restless sleep.  
  
InuYasha moved over quickly to her and pushed a straying black hair behind her ear. "Look what you've done," The hanyou growled quietly. "You've stirred her, you remember what Kaede said... She needs her rest."  
  
"Sorry, InuYasha." All of them muttered.  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped down from his tree, the white cat still stable and silent on his shoulder till Luna looked up from her sleep by Kagome, "Artemis? Tuxedo Mask? So you're here finally? Well come on, sit down, I bet you two had a round trying to find us all." The white cat instantly jumped down beside the darker cat and licked her ear lovingly. "Yeah, but at least we are here never the less, right?" He smiled brightly.  
  
"Okay everyone," Sango said in her soft voice after everyone had settled down. "I think its time for us all the go to sleep. We need the rest. Today was a rough day/"  
  
"So? I'm not sleepy." Grumbled Shippou staring at Sango, almost about to fall over and go to sleep like the little baby he was.  
  
"Aww, Come on Shippou, you can sleep with me." Mina smiled brightly. She adored Shippou, he was just too cute not to want to cuddle with like a little plushie!  
  
"Oh, Okay..." The Fox demon gave in and hopped over to Mina.  
  
She stared at the blazing fire, thinking about all that happened to day.... Kagome was her cousin from the past on Mars... How? Is that why they look so identical to others? Could others somehow sense they were relatated?  
  
Rei poked a stick at the fire quietly. Everyone was sound asleep but her. She couldn't sleep. Not now. There was too much on her mind...  
  
Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz...  
  
Her head turned in a daze to meet the sound of scratching against wood... What was that? Was someone playing a trick on her...? Everyone in her group was here at the camp fire... asleep... so...  
  
Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz... Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz... Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz... Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz...  
  
"H-hello!?" Her voice quivered.  
  
He grinned. She was scared... He knew a night was too soon to come back for her but he yearned for her... to smell her sent at least one more time...  
  
Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz... Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz... Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz... Chzchzchzchzchzchzchz...  
  
The sounds were coming from everywhere. From the Left. The right. Behind. In front... What was going on!?  
  
"HMMM!" Rei tried to scream as she was snatched instantly from her seat. He dashed from tree to tree. He had her once again! He didn't care if InuYasha came after him. He would kill him this time... He would kill them all... Just to keep her... Yet... Her sent smelled different...  
  
NEXT TIME ON LONG TIME, NO ARCH!  
  
InuYasha here! NOW HE HAS REI! I'M GONNA' STRAIGHTEN HIS TAIL AND PULL OUT HIS EYE BALLS! There's no time to waist I'm going to kill him... What was he thinking? First Kagome and now Rei!? Does he have a thing for girls who look like Kagome!? Ahhh, Sick! We're going back after him. But now that stupid dude in the so called Tuxedo has a plan. What's he up to? I thought my brother was all about my sword... But now... I think he's a complete pervert...  
  
NEXT TIME ON LONG TIME, NO ARCH!  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry guys that this chapter took me forever and I believe its short. V.v;;; But anyhow... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have and suggestions e-mail me! Don't forget to review your thoughts ^^ Look forward to the next chapter. Hopefully to be up in a week at the latest x_x. ^_^ Love Ya! PayPay 


	7. BULL CRAP!

**Long time, No Arch!**

** Part 7: BULL CRAP!**  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Rei opened her eyes to find herself in a red, silk chair, sitting at a long red, silk table. Food was plastered from her end to the other end. Sharp vicious smells complemented her nose as she sniffed the air.  
  
Rei lifted her arm and discovered she was chained to the seat. "What the...?" She mumbled to herself; still trying to wake up completely. Then there was a rustle...  
  
She looked up to see a demon she recognized. Shesshomaru, InuYasha's brother who seemed to be in some love affair with Kagome... So why on Earth is_ she_ here?  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
_'HE THINKS I'M KAGOME?! ARG!'  
_  
"It's so nice to have you over for dinner tonight." Shesshomaru smiled as his profile became much clearer as he walked towards her...  
  
That long, fluffy tail leaning over his shoulder as though it was a parrot and he was its' pirate. Those enchanting, calm eyes that could win you over if you stare too long. The claws that were deadly when they wanted to be, but seemed very attractive at the moment. His long, white hair swishing from every moment... His lovely kimono... that she could imagine to be there when she was back at the Temple...  
  
She shook out of it once Shesshomaru stopped at her side and lifted her chin, tickling her soft skin with those claws of his...  
  
_'She seems... different some how... a better different.'_ He thought to himself slowly examining her. Then, he leaned down—forcing Rei's heart to leap—and sniffed her neck.  
  
'Why am I not fighting? What am I scared of...?'  
  
_'Hmm...'_ Shesshomaru stared at her for a long moment and then said, "If you promise not to scream or run I'll unbind you..."  
  
Rei nodded, afraid to open her mouth to croak out yes.  
  
She looked down at the chains and watched as his claws started to glow a bright green and as he slashed the chains... they melted to nothing.  
  
She shivered slowly. What if those claws were used on _her_ later on tonight?  
  
"Stand up." She was about to move when he pulled back her chair and offered her a hand. She blushed, taking his hand and standing. So, he was a gentleman? This was strange for someone who seemed so vulgar when she met him.  
  
"Thank you," Rei mumbled out, feeling like a little girl for being so shy, it wasn't like her...  
  
Shesshomaru grinned at her, "It isn't yet time for supper, so we'll go have some fun, shall we?"  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Yes, Fun." He replied slowly, with this evil look in his eye and lead her out of the beautiful dinning hall. There was something different about her than Kagome. Her scent was driving him worse than Kagome's but it didn't make him want to make love to her every moment of the day, like Kagome's had... But something about this girl made him want more... She also seemed completely different. Was this, this girl at the battle before? Is she one of the sailor scouts?  
  
After turning on different hallways, they finally stopped at a blue door. Rei on the other hand thought this was another door to another hallway. How big was this castle? But it wasn't. Nope...  
  
Once he opened the door, she gasped. The room was almost nothing but blue but it contained shrine and temple protecting items. All similar to the ones back home... but why would someone like Shesshomaru have a room like _this_?  
  
There was a sofa and a coffee table centered in the middle of the room. "Go on, sit down." He said causally and closed the door behind them.  
  
She sat down on the sofa, astounded by the collection of good luck charms hanging on the walls that looked so identical to the ones she would sell back at the temple. She wished she were in her temple kimono instead of her school uniform at the moment.  
  
"Why do you have all these temple and shrine items all over this room?" She said, now looking at the demon sitting beside her.  
  
"I like shrines and temples... they are calming and relaxing. They also make me feel protected."  
  
Whoa... that was... kind of **_deep_** for Shesshomaru! But it was exactly how she felt about her temple...  
  
"Why?" He inquired now, interested.  
  
"Well... My grandfather owns a temple in... my Tokyo, Japan... and I live there and take care of the temple." Rei said, not daring to look at him while speaking, knowing that she would choke on her words.  
  
"Really?" Shesshomaru asked, looking even more interested in her. "I'll have to visit this temple..." He smiled at her softly.  
  
She almost melted. "So are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"For this of course!!!"

* * *

Shippou was having a hard time trying to figure out where she had gone off.  
  
While everyone else was a sleep, he was hoping around the campsite, looking for Rei. Rei was really sweet to him... so why did she leave? Did InuYasha do anything to make her mad?  
  
At that moment he kicked InuYasha real hard in the side and the Hanyou moaned and sat up.  
  
"Shippou, did you kick me?" He growled angry at the demon.  
  
"**YES! BECAUSE YOU SCARED REI OFF, DIDN'T YOU?!"**  
  
"What? What? What are you talking about Shippou, she is right there." InuYasha pointed to an empty blanket, beside the died out fire. "**WHERE IN NARAKU'S NAME DID SHE GO?"**  
  
"**EXACTLY!"**  
  
"Do you idiots mind, I'm trying to sleep." Sango groaned, looking at the two with one eye open.  
  
"Sango! Sango!" Shippou pounced her in tears, "**REI IS GONE!**"  
  
"What?" Sango now sat up completely now. "Where did she go?"  
  
"**WE DON'T KNOW!**"  
  
That is when the whole bunch waked up; All 8 heads of them.  
  
"What is going on?" Mina cried.  
  
"We don't know what?" Ami asked.  
  
"No... I didn't eat your donuts!!!" Serena jumped up suddenly and fell back down on her face.  
  
Darien sweatdropped and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Rei is missing."  
  
"**REI IS MISSING?**" Everyone said at once.  
  
"She is gone but why?" Luna asked.  
  
"Wait," InuYasha sniffed the air slowly. "I smell... _Shesshomaru_."  
  
"But Shesshomaru is after Kagome isn't he? Not Rei."  
  
"You never know about that idiot." InuYasha replied. "Either way... we need to find her."  
  
"Yeah, InuYasha is right. Rei wouldn't of left without telling someone..." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"We should arrest him... **SAILOR POLICE! YOUR UNDERARESST FOR ADUCTING GIRLS ONE NIGHT AFTER ANOTHER!**" Lita screamed and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure... AFTER we find Rei."

* * *

"TWO 3s'!!!!"  
  
"**BULL CRAP**."  
  
"**BULL CRAP? BULL CRAP? ARGH! YOUR DADDY**!"  
  
"Jaken you idiot." Shesshomaru sweatdropped as the frog-like-thing tried to lie during a game of BC, or Bull Crap."  
  
Rei was nervous from the beginning but was now starting to cool off. She wasn't expecting a game of Bull Crap from a couple of DEMONS who abducted her. It's a strange world after all.  
  
"One 4." Rei called loudly, and laid down a card on the stack.  
  
"**BUUUULLLL CRAAAAPPPP**!" Jaken yelled giving Rei the eye.  
  
"Jaken, you don't have to call Bull Crap on everything!" Shesshomaru thumped Jaken's head, making him fall over with a moan that sounded like Bull Crap.  
  
Rei flipped over the card. Turns out she wasn't lieing, "It's your card now." She threw the card at Jaken and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, **MISSY**!"  
  
"**SHUT UP**! Four 5s'."  
  
...  
  
"Rei... How many 5s' you 'gots?" Jaken whispered to Rei behind his cards, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"**NO CHEATING, JAKEN**!" Shesshomaru pointed a dangerous claw at the frog.  
  
"Yes, Lord Shesshomaru... **BULL CRAP**!"  
  
Shesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken, picking up the cards and placing them back into his deck. "It's on now..."  
  
"**ONE 6! ONES 6**!" Jaken yelled, placing at least half of his deck.  
  
"**BULL CRAP**!" Rei proclaimed. "Do you think you can get away with putting away all those cards?!" She narrowed her eyes to the frog's tiny eyes as he picked the whole set of cards on the table.  
  
"You wait... It's on now... **IT IS ON**!!!!!!!"

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON LONG TIME, NO ARCH!**  
  
"Why am I kidnapped? Why was I of all people abducted by a perverted demon?! Well, atleast I THOUGHT he was perverted. Now we are playing a card game of BULL CRAP, A GAME OF BULL CRAP WITH TWO BLOODY DEMONS. Actually, I don't know WHAT Jaken is... Like some morphing ninja frog thing or something. And Shesshomaru, the suppose to be total perverted freak is nothing but... a... a... I can't think of the word right now. But if you stay tuned till the next chapter of Long time, No arch! You'll see what happens! This Dog Demon is kind of hot for someone who looks like he'll kill you!"  
  
**NEXT TIME ON LONG TIME, NO ARCH!  
**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's occurred to me that I haven't written on this fanfic for a while, so I decided to take time and try to write a decent Part 7. I got the Card game of BC or Bull Crap from recent rivals, not only from camp but also at my own home. I like typing like I'm smart. Did I SOUND smart? XD Anyway, I figured, since Shesshomaru if anything, would not be a perverted freak but a total doll, or maybe not a doll but a gentleman? That is if he isn't mad at you. XP So I wanted something to happen between these two: Rei and Shesshomaru. Simply, because Rei is the main point of the fanfic and Kagome and InuYasha (to me) have to stay together. Rei and Kagome are the main characters of this fanfic. Don't you forget it.  
  
If you have any suggestions, comments, or any of the sorts, feel free to e- mail me or leave a review. MUCH LOVE!_ PayPay_


	8. Change of Plans

**Long time, No Arch!**

**Part 8: _Change of Plans_**

"I am so sick and tired of tracking after this bloody perverted freak..." InuYasha mumbled to himself as the group trotted along through a forest towards—by Ami's calculations— Shesshomaru's castle.

"InuYasha, think of Rei! Your nothing but a selfish mutt." Kagome folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"REI... GONE...WHY?" Shippou was sobbing above Sango's shs' and coos'.

"I AM NOT A SELFISH MUTT! KEEP YOUR COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, KAGOME!" InuYasha growled, grabbing her arm and yanking for her to look at him.

"Humph." Kagome wouldn't budge to look at him but kept walking beside Minako and Lita.

"Dumb Human Females... mumble... mumble..."

Kagome glanced back at InuYasha with a warning look.

Mina and Lita giggled silently. "Can they flirt any harder?" Mina whispered to Lita who replied, "I don't know, a little more grabbing and shoving and they might hit the top of the chart."

Their giggles became even louder.

"I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH THAT FILTHY MUTT!"

"FILTHY MUTT?! FILTHY... MUTT?!"

There was a gasp then a,

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"

"OOF!! What was THAT for?"

Kagome was blushing, "You should keep your hands to yourself, InuYasha."

Everyone was staring at the two. Yet, Mina and Lita were still giggling like little girls.

InuYasha stood up, attempting to brush the dirt off him, gave Kagome a nasty look also blushing and stomped past her.

"Now he IS a filthy mutt!" Lita said, and the girls burst out laughing.

"And I thought my friends were horrible..." Kagome groaned sweatdropping.

* * *

"I want a re-match!!! A RE-MATCH!" Jaken yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Jaken, You lost, I won, shut up."

"But— Yes, Lord S-Shesshomaru." Jaken trembled when he saw his Master's claws glowing, and his eyes narrowing.

"Why can't we have a re-match? Why are you being so mean to Jaken?" Rei blinked at Shesshomaru, now feeling comfortable to talk to him about ALMOST anything.

Shesshomaru was already looking at her, as though he sensed this. "I'm bored of the game and plus, everyone is mean to Jaken. He is already a brat as it is, if I let him get what he wants he will just get worse—"

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Shut up, Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Shesshomaru."

"Yes... he is a brat—"

"—Wench of a Human...."

"—but doesn't he have feelings too?"

"..."

Not only was the frog silenced by his shock but so was Shesshomaru, and it was worn on his face.

'So, she is kind like that Kagome girl... but she argues... heh... I wonder what will happen if she gets mad...'

"So? What if he has feelings?" Shesshomaru replied, once his calm expression returned. "He is my servant, his feelings do NOT matter..."

Rei's face started to become a bit red as she said, "Feelings do matter. Even HIS feelings matter! How can you say something like that? Servant or not... he needs to be loved just like you and I do."

Shesshomaru was shocked once again, but only raised his brows. "Like I need to be loved? Who cares about love? Who needs love when you have everything you want like I do?"

Rei's whole face was flushed now but she wasn't going to back off, OH NO, Miss Debating queen, "I need love and I KNOW you need love if you kidnap girls every other night." She ended with a high-pitched snicker, folding her arms.

"On the contraire my dear... I kidnap girls," He grinned at her, "For mere pleasure."

"Love."

'How on earth can she simply beat me in these debates with just one word... Who needs love? WHO needs love? She does...? InuYasha and Kagome do...? Jaken does...? Do I... need..."

"...Love is the strongest force of all, Lor— Shesshomaru! I don't care what you say, YOU NEED LOVE JUST LIKE EVERYONE DOES." Rei ended it feeling like a brat... but she noticed Jaken listening carefully, intently on his spot on the floors.

"Jaken, Leave."

Jaken nodded, afraid to break the silence and left Rei and Shesshomaru staring at each other.

'She's just like fire... She won't back down without a fight...'

"...L-Love you say?" Shesshomaru said, staring at her with something in his eyes Rei had never seen before. She was surprised at his stumble with the words... and the way he had said them... so softly and gently... questioning her... wanting the truth.

"Y-Yes." Rei mumbled out, lowering her head, blushing deeply... What was she doing? Why was she feeling this strange feeling burning heart, in her soul?

He lifted her chin ever so gently running his claws over her soft skin, sending chills down her spine. "I want to know of this L-Love..."

She couldn't stop herself—She reached up and touched his ears, sending them twitching and then leaned up, closing her eyes...

Closing his eyes, leaning down, his kissed her ever so softly and it felt like fireworks over the horizon just as the sun had went down, it was as though he was flying, flying with her in his arms...

It was like breathing him into her life, touching the moon and flying back. She could see the black crows flying past the shrine's old tree, she could see her arms around his neck as they kissed, both him and her is their temple Kimonos. She smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her forehead, feeling like she had a major migraine. Her shoulders still were numb. What kind of person, er, Demon was Shesshomaru if he would kidnap her, then Rei? Did he too find Rei and her to look the same and accidentally kidnapped the wrong girl?

InuYasha had fallen back at the end of group's gloomy parade. He was watching Kagome closely. What could she be thinking...? Why couldn't he just ask her? The way she was walking, InuYasha could tell her shoulders were still hurting and her legs were numb from walking so much. "Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

Kagome was surprised to hear from InuYasha after their little fight, well, to ask if she was all right was just... strange from InuYasha. "...Yes."

'She's lying.' InuYasha hated it when she lied to him. Why couldn't she just open up to him? Maybe because he wasn't opening up to her?

"...I mean other than my shoulders, my head, and my legs and the fact that Rei was kidnapped, I'm fine."

Everyone was listening intently to the two's conversation.

Darien had his arms wrapped around Serena's neck, to comfort her. Serena was not feeling so great: Her best friend had been kidnapped, by some perverted demon freak. Though Lita, Mina and Ami were not worrying too much. They knew Rei could take care of herself. Serena knew that but... what if this demon was too much for her...?

"Get on my back, Kagome."

"... Okay..." Kagome hesitated, but she knew she could trust InuYasha.

Once he kneeled down, everyone stopped, staring, and Kagome got on his back as if it was he was the piggy to her piggy back ride.

"Thank you, Inu," Kagome kissed InuYasha's cheek.

"Just don't get used to it..." InuYasha growled at the smiling Kagome, but blushed a bright red.

They started to walk again, down the narrow path. Ami was playing with her Mercury calculator. "We are almost there. Not but a mile from here." Everyone groaned.

"You think this is bad?" Miroku asked the Sailor Scouts, "Back in the day..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Save it for your grandchildren, Miroku." Sango glared at him.

Miroku's eyes turned into big hearts as he stared at Sango, "Does this mean... You will bare my children?"

"NO, YOU SICK PERVERT!" Sango kicked him in the stomach.

(()) "Y-You're the one that gave me the w-wrong idea!"

"Idiots," InuYasha mumbled to himself forgetting he had a teenage girl on his back.

"Be nice, Inu. Or I'll make you heel." Kagome teased.

"You know how to abuse your power don't you?" InuYasha sweatdropped, "Just remember you're on my back and I can drop you any day now."

"And I can make you SI—"

"OKAY!"

Kagome, Lita and Mina giggled at the hunched over InuYasha who looked like he was gonna murder anyone who looked at him. But his expression softened as he began to think... 'Kagome... and I really need to talk. But should I bring it out in the open during a crisis like this?'

There was a rustle in the trees behind them.

Everyone stopped and turned, looking into the dark, eerie forest.

"Ami, scan it."

"Whatever is there isn't alive... It has no heat in its body..."

"Kikyo..."

Everyone looked at InuYasha. "Are you sure it's Kikyo, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"I can smell her..." InuYasha growled slowly, he knew his own feelings for Kikyo but he also loved Kagome, though she didn't know it. But Kikyo just wanted him dead didn't she?

"Show yourself, Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled at the trees and then the dark figure emerged.

Her kimono had spots of blood, and her hair was still in the same style from over 80 years ago. Her eyes were calm, emotion less but she was staring exactly at InuYasha and Kagome, the girl on his back. "Nice to see you too, InuYasha."

"What do you want?" His eyes were softening by the moment, but his voice was still strong. He could feel her eyes drowning him into her, wanting to whisper sweet things to her... But Kagome...

Kikyo smiled her soft smile, "I want you, InuYasha."

Kagome's arms tightened around InuYasha's neck. Would he leave her again? Would he fall for Kikyo's trance once again? ... Will InuYasha forget about her? 'InuYasha!'

InuYasha wasn't too surprised, though he felt Kagome's arms tighten around his neck. He was still completely aware of her... though he could feel his heart aching for Kikyo... but there was a part of him that wanted to be with Kagome...

"InuYasha, Don't. You know better than that..." Miroku said warning him, trying to bring him back to reality.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the Monk, "You stay out of this..." Then she turned her eyes back to InuYasha, and they softened, "InuYasha... I thought you loved me."

"Kikyo... I do love you..." He slowly stepped towards her, his eyes soft... Forgetting all about Kagome, and everyone about him, about Rei, about everything but Kikyo...

"InuYasha!" He felt something wet drip onto his kimono and looked up to find Kagome holding him tightly and tears running down her cheek.

'Kagome... She's crying...'

* * *

Rei pulled away from Shesshomaru and stood up. "Something isn't right..."

"... What do you mean?"

Rei shook her head and looked at him, a serious, sad look on her face. "Something is wrong with Kagome."

"How do you know?" Shesshomaru asked, staring at her wondering...

"I have this odd feeling... A heart-broken feeling... It's horrible. I'm worried." She turned away from him, her hands clasped together... 'Kagome... What's wrong? What is going on?'

"Then let's go to her..."

Rei turned around, shocked. "Are you serious?" Her expression softened, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes," Shesshomaru stood up, "I knew there was this connection between you and her..." He tightened his kimono's stash and walked around the couch, and opened the door.

Rei stared at him...

"Do you trust me?" He smiled at her and walked to her taking her hand.

"... Well, besides the fact you kidnapped me, yeah. So I guess so... Don't look at me like that, Yes. YES, I TRUST YOU."

Shesshomaru smirked, ha, it worked. He knew the puppy dog pout worked, heh. "Let's go."

He pulled her out of the door and led her down the hall.

"LORD SHESSHOMARU, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jaken jumped out from behind a door, scaring Rei into almost tripping over Shesshomaru's "tail."

"Jaken, Ask no questions... We're leaving the castle. Come." Shesshomaru said wisely.

"But, Lord Shesshomaru—"

"Come, Jaken."

"YES MASTER!"

They walked out of the castle and suddenly the castle was a blur and flew into a small box Shesshomaru carried.

"It's not like someone is going to rob you..."

"Hey, It could HAPPEN."

Rei rolled her eyes at him but smiled, "Let's find Kagome..."

* * *

**_NEXT TIME ON LONG TIME NO ARCH!_**

"Hey, Rei here!! It seems Shesshomaru isn't what we thought he was... Well, what I thought he was. Instead, he is a total romantic sweet-heart... **Sigh** Anyway, I have this bad vibe that something is wrong with Rei. It's... a horrible Heart-breaking feeling. Whoa, What's going on? Who's that in the kimono that looks like Kagome but needs a new hair do? Wait, I have this horrible vibe about her... it's like she's dead! Well, Gotta go!!"

**_NEXT TIME ON LONG TIME NO ARCH!_**

Author's Note:

PayPay: It took me forever to write this chapter and it is mostly Dialogue. XD Anyway, This is a total favorite of my fanfic... Ahh.. So Romantic...

Shesshomaru: **Raises eyebrows** You made me fall in love with Rei...? You, Baka.

PayPay: HEY! It's my fanfic... plus, I couldn't resist. XD Anyway, Kagome and InuYasha are meant to be. Didn't you read the part about Kagome crying?

Shesshomaru: I don't CARE about Kagome NOR InuYasha NOR Rei OR ANY OF YOU. Just stop making me a pervert and make me destroy stuff.

PayPay: Fluffy, I love you... But you're getting on my nerves... SECURITY!

Miroku and Sango come in and take Shesshomaru away

Shesshomaru: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M SHESSHOMARU. JAKEN! JAKEN!

PayPay: **Rattles the cage with Jaken in it and Laughs **MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
